fallout_76_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
The Enclave
The Appalachian Detachment of the United States Enclave for the Union is a state that developed from continuity of government of the pre-War federal government of the United States, frequently styling itself as the United States of America. After the nuclear war, two relevant leaders remained in the Appalachia Detachment of the Enclave; Secretary of Agriculture Thomas Eckhart and General Harper. Under the leadership of Eckhart, the Enclave proceeded to unleash most of the modern horrors upon Appalachia; FEV mutants from West-Tek, the Liberator robots, and perhaps worst of all the Scorched Plague. In a desperate fight against the madman Eckhart, soldiers under the recently-promoted General Ellen Santiago rebelled and damaged the MODUS mainframe within CB_002, which ended in the deaths of all human members within the bunker. Thankfully for the organisation's presence within Appalachia, several members were outside of the bunker at the time of the revolt. Primary among them was at-the-time CSM Kai Tsosie, DIA Operative Sebastian Rogers, SFC Johnston, and a number of other soldiers. With these numbers, and working from outside of the bunker, these members proceeded to recruit and rebuild a sizable force of Enclave soldiers to retake the bunker. Surprisingly, it didn't require any actual retaking, but the MODUS Mainframe was clearly damaged beyond trustworthiness. Over the next sixteen years, these handful would regrow the Enclave into an organisation two hundred strong while other factions died off one-by-one to the Scorched. The only thing that kept the region from collapsing entirely was the opening of Vault 76, whose residents managed to complete the inoculation and prevent the remaining survivors from succumbing to the plague. By 2103 however, MODUS reared his corrupted head once more and kicked the Enclave out of the bunker. Ever since, the government has been operating out of Wade Airport. Divisions Department of the Army: Our standing armed military forces and the most technologically advanced, and well-trained soldiers America has on offer. The average private is outfitted with a set of polymer scout-style armour and a laser or plasma rifle- either semi-automatic or fully-automatic. Possessing a sizeable fleet of VB-01 Vertibirds, the Department of the Army's ability to project America's might across the wasteland countryside is unmatched by any other faction out there. In terms of training, Army soldiers are second to none, drawing from the best traditions of pre-War U.S. military and training all soldiers using its methods, resulting in a uniformly efficient and deadly fighting force. Defense Intelligence Agency: The DIA provides military intelligence to warfighters, defense policymakers, and force planners in the Enclave. As very few civilian factions exist in the wasteland now, the Central Intelligence Agency has fallen out of favour, replaced primarily by the DIA. Taking over the duties of both agencies, the DIA is tasked with gathering both human-sourced intelligence and the more technical measurement and signature intelligence. Peacekeeping and Recovery: The role of the Department of Peacekeeping and Recovery is, arguably, the most important of them all. P&R is responsible for the wellbeing of the non-combatant citizens of the United States. The mission statement of the Enclave is to Reclaim and Restore the country. It is, ultimately, the aim of P&R to win the hearts of American citizens, and up to the Army to keep them safe. As important as the peacekeeping is the recovery of government assets from wrongful occupation and usage. Research and Development: The primary edge that the Enclave holds over enemy factions in the wasteland is advanced technology such as the advanced power armours and urban plasma rifle. All of this technology is created by the Department of Research and Development. Scientists can work in fields from weapons engineering to chemistry to nuclear physics. Without the R&D Department, the Enclave would falter and the mission of restoring America would slow to a crawl, so any R&D Personnel in the field are heavily guarded as their deaths would prove a major setback. Personnel types '''Engineer: '''A wrench monkey who often works on maintaining the Vertibirds, armor, structures, and anything else that needs that personal touch and TLC. And half a pint of motor oil, too. Rarely sent out away from the main bases, and if forced into a fight will use plasma pistols or Walther N99 10mm pistols. Clad always in mechanics overalls, and rarely carrying more than two spare magazines and a stimpack. '''Rifleman: '''The rank-and-file bread and butter of the Appalachian Enclave, a Rifleman is typically equipped with polymer scout armor and a plasma autorifle. Soldiers deployed in the field also carry a backpack with one week's rations, basic medical supplies, an entrenching tool, and a bedroll. On top of this, they are survival-trained and capable of surviving solo without supplies. '''Sniper: '''Long-range specialists equipped with M7A3 Gauss Rifles and polymer scout armor. They carry survival packs much the same as riflemen, as well as ghillie netting to throw over themselves while performing their duties. Between this and an awareness of their surroundings, Enclave Snipers are serviceable stealth operators up until they take the shot. '''Heavy Trooper: '''The true might and iron fist of the Department of the Army, Enclave Heavy Troopers are always clad in the Advanced Power Armor, Mark Zero (colloquially X-01 or APA). These soldiers all carry heavy weapons, either gatling lasers or gatling plasmas. Rarely, one will use a regular rifle when their weapon is in the workshop for repairs or tuning. Stealth is rarely if ever an option for these soldiers, and at times they will abuse the velocity compensators in their armor to drop from in-flight Vertibirds. '''Administrative Staff: '''Paperwork jockeys with handguns, certainly not meant to be in a fight at any point at time. Their job, despite this, is just as important as the soldiers. Without the Admin staff to keep logistics and orders moving smoothly, the Army would grind to a halt. This isn't to say that they're a slouch in a fight, the Admin staff has still received military basic training. '''DIA Operative: '''Stealth and infiltration masters, you won't know one is standing beside you until their knife is in your throat or their bullet's ripping through your brain. Each DIA Operative is worth five soldiers at the lowest estimate, able to operate solo for months on end without fail. Odds are high that there is a deep cover DIA agent within any settlement larger than fifty people, one way or another. Preferred weapons are suppressed handguns and knives, but they are well-trained with everything from military-grade energy rifles to esoteric junk weapons.Category:Factions Category:Enclave